


Tsukiyama Shuu/Reader

by otakuartist



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuartist/pseuds/otakuartist
Summary: "And I would also like to ask you for a scenario with Shuu from Tokyo Ghoul! one scenario where Shuu finds his S/O very injured after a battle against the CCG and takes her to his mansion to take care of her. I would like a little angst but in the end, everything is fine."I did the Violence tag just to be safe





	Tsukiyama Shuu/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually got this request like 2 months ago and I hit hardcore writer's block but now I finally finished! Yaaaay!
> 
> Requested by sorasamablogsstuff on Tumblr

Life in Tokyo just got harder. Much, much harder. Having a half-ghoul… thing here makes everyone a target, including Shuu, and myself. I watched Shuu and that kid Kaneki converse and I knew he liked him, a lot. I started walking to the convenience store for some coffee, when I heard the footsteps behind me. “Ma'am? Can we ask you a few questions.” I turned around smoothly and put on my best innocent look. They were CCG, one of them I knew as Mado, one of the strongest fighters, I couldn’t tell who the younger looking one was. “Of course, what's the issue?” I asked. “We’ve been looking for ghouls in the area and we wanted to see a medical form stating that you are not a ghoul.” They replied. “Oh, I don’t have mine on me… I’m sorry. I can run home and grab them, though.” I replied, hoping that they’d leave me alone. No such luck, “We can escort you there.” Mado replied creepily. “Oh, I live just around the block, I can be back in ten minutes, I’d hate to waste your time.” I told them. They looked suspicious, but seemed to believe me.

I started walking home, and could eyes on me. Was I being followed? This could get dangerous since I was alone. I tilted my head down, slipped my mask on, and let my eyes change, then I felt something sharp whiz past my cheek, leaving a small cut. I spun around and saw those two again. Dammit, now I’d have to fight. I let my kagune come out and I readied myself. Mado was looking right at me, a mix of some form of deranged pleasure and excitement in his eyes. He was clearly excited to fight me, and now he knew what I looked like, he could not survive this battle if I wanted to live long enough to see Shuu again. I could barely see his weapon move as it went to slice at me, and I scarcely had enough time to move away. I could feel it barely graze my side and the pain that erupted had me nearly doubling over in pain. What the actual hell was that thing? As I started to cough behind my mask, I looked up to see Mado looking at me curiously, as if trying to decipher the expression that my mask hid. He tilted his head to the side slightly, almost… curiously. “It seems to be incredibly effective.” He spoke, a pleased tone to his voice before lashing out to strike me again with an almost graceful flick of his arm. I was unable move fast enough and it managed to impale me before ripping out of my abdomen. I couldn’t feel the pain for a second until it was suddenly all I could feel. White spots danced in my vision and in an instant I found myself on the ground, gagging amidst the overload of my senses. This was it, I would never see Shuu again. My head was already swimming as I found darkness overtake me.

As I awoke, I could feel my head swimming with nausea, and lithe, gentle fingers brush my hair away from my face. “How are you feeling, mon amour?” I heard a voice ask gently. I opened my eyes again to see violet hair and similar colored eyes looking at me gently. “Shuu?” I asked, my voice sounding foreign and scratchy. He takes my hand in his and gently kisses it, then nods. “You worried me.” He tells me. I attempted to sit up and almost instantly regret it. He goes to help me sit up and drink some water, then kissing my forehead. “Be more careful, mon amour. Don’t worry me again.” He murmured into my ear. I nodded, humming as he held me against him and I fell asleep, knowing Shuu would be by my side if something happened.


End file.
